herofandomcom-20200223-history
Baymax
Baymax is the deuteragonist of the 2014 Disney animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is a robot member of the superhero team of the same name who was given a special battle armor by Hiro Hamada to become an active fighter. He is based on the Marvel character of the same name from the Marvel comic Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Scott Adsit. Background Baymax was created by the brilliant Tadashi Hamada as a healthcare providing robot nurse for Hiro. Tadashi's goal in creating Baymax was to help improve healthcare around the world, basically wanting nothing more than to use his creation and genius for the better of humanity. To provide him with his programming, and overall personality, Baymax was given a special chip with Tadashi's inscriptions, which makes the lovable robot he truly is. Without it, he can be conceived as an entirely different being. As programming would have, Baymax is instantly summoned by the sound of distress, and can only deactivate once his current patient states "I am satisfied with my care". Official Disney bio :Baymax cares. That's what he was designed to do. The plus-sized inflatable robot's job title is technically Healthcare Companion: With a simple scan, Baymax can detect vital stats, and, given a patient's level of pain, can treat nearly any ailment. Conceived and built by Tadashi Hamada, Baymax just might revolutionize the healthcare industry. But to the inventor's kid brother Hiro, the nurturing, guileless bot turns out to be more than what he was built for—he's a hero, and quite possibly Hiro's closest friend. And after some deft reprogramming that includes a rocket fist, super strength and rocket thrusters that allow him to fly, Baymax becomes one of the Big Hero. Personality As mentioned above, Baymax is a healthcare robot. As such, he is highly intelligent in the world of medics, devoted, and extremely caring for his patient, in question. Even so, he is slightly naive, as he initially lacks understanding of human emotion, as well as lacks human emotion, himself, only being concerned of his patient and providing excellent healthcare to the best of his ability. Baymax's programming comes from the health care programming chip Tadashi had made that contains Baymax's personality and memories. Once installed inside him, Baymax is the medical machine he was made to to be. However, other chips installed can also affect him greatly, such as the chip created by Hiro that gave Baymax several karate moves but also sent him into a violent rampage without the presence of his original chip. However, after meeting Hiro, he slowly begins to change, pick up human tendencies and emotions, and eventually gains a personality of his very own, outside of his original programming, thus enabling him to form a close bond with the young boy genius, to the point where his protection over the young boy was no longer out of the fact that he was his "patient", but rather because he felt a true emotional connection and love for him. Baymax is rather calm in dangerous situations and takes his time thinking of ways out of even the simplest of situations. Baymax is also very curious of his surroundings and tends to get easily distracted. During his time with Hiro, Baymax saw the boy as a patient and would often follow whatever he would suggest, when believing it would improve his health, such as following the microbot to where it was heading, in addition to allowing Hiro to upgrade him twice to catch Yokai. However, as he grew close to Hiro, he no longer followed Hiro's orders, especially after latter manipulated the robot's programming in order to murder Yokai; growing to realize that this would not help Hiro and that Tadashi wouldn't approve, proving he had moved on from his initial programming. Though Baymax gained a personality of his own as the film continued forth, one definite part of his programming he decided to stick with aside from his role as a healthcare companion, was his vow to never harm a human being. This would go on to shape the foundation of the Big Hero 6 moral code, as violence isn't always the answer. Physical appearance Baymax is a helper robot, who provides assistant to the host or guest within his presence. He is an inflatable white robot, with his metal parts built from inside. Baymax resembles the appearance of a snowman, or, as Hiro calls him, a big marshmallow. A small badge-shaped cartridge is placed on the left side of his chest that can hold four cartridge chips to contain his programming. He can also get distracted from small objects, such as a soccer ball. After Hiro downloads karate techniques into Baymax, he develops a prototype armor for Baymax to use in executing karate. This armor is dull green in color, covering his limbs with various padding and restraint to his soft form. However, the armor is also wide enough to enable Baymax's wide design to fit. In his superhero form, he is upgraded with red, and purple protective armor. While in this form, he has the ability to fly and can fight too. Powers and abilities According to Tadashi, Baymax was programmed with considerably impressive strength (stated to be able to lift 1000 pounds) and the ability to store a massive amount of data, making him highly intelligent in several fields, should he take the time to access the information. However, his vinyl building made him rather vulnerable in harsh situations, resulting in Hiro creating a special, battle suit to utilize the healthcare robot in defeating sinister villains about the city of San Fransokyo. The first suit was equipped with Ninja-esque skills downloaded from one of Hiro's tai-chi movies, enabling Baymax with karate action. Baymax's true powers, however, lied within his "2.0" version. The massive, red battle suit enabled Baymax with incredible strength, flight, and a scanning system within his helmet; giving him the ability to track and find anyone using only their medical information, such as body temperature and heart rate. Baymax was also given rocket-fists that, when unleash, can cause an intense amount of damage. The back of Baymax's armor was also equipped with magmatic extensions, allowing Hiro to safely ride atop the robot's back (when wearing his own armor) without the fear of falling. Role in the movie One night, whilst giving him a tour of the university, Tadashi introduces Hiro to his latest creation; Baymax. After purposely causing Hiro physical pain, Baymax activates and greets the child, giving a brief diagnosis before returning to his idle state. At some undetermined time, Baymax was taken to the Hamada household, where he remained dormant. Meanwhile, during the robot's time of inactivity, Tadashi was tragically killed in a fire, leaving Hiro to fall into deep depression. On a day following the events of Tadashi's death, Hiro accidentally stubbed his toe, letting out a cry of pain which summons Baymax. The robot greets Hiro and makes an attempt to tend to his wounds. However, out of despair, Hiro spends their reunion trying to rid himself of the robot, finding him pestering. Baymax informs him of the code words meant t deactivate him, but before he can do so, Hiro stumbles upon one of his Microbots. The Microbots were an army of miniature nano-bots created by the boy genius to present at the science fair of San Fransokyo Tech on the night of Tadashi's death. However, as they were in the same building that caught fire, Hiro believed the Microbots to have been destroyed. Even so, the sole Microbot in his position tries to link itself Witt the remaining Microbots. Because of Hiro's belief, however, he deems the device defective. Bayamx, however, notices the bot trying to reach a particular destination, and notifies Hiro. Hiro sarcastically orders Baymax to find the Microbot's desired destination, but the robot takes it literally and does just that. Hiro hastily follows behind in an attempt to bring Baymax home, but the two soon find themselves at an abandoned warehouse. The two break in, and stumble upon an assembly line mass producing a hoard of Microbots. Just then, the Microbots begin to rise, eventually swarming to attack Hiro and Baymax. They soon learn the culprit behind the conspiracy is a masked man by the name of Yokai, who pursues the duo until they finally manage to escape. Frantic, Hiro reports the incident to the San Fransokyo Police Station, hoping to use Baymax as a reliable witness. Before Baymax can share his experiences, however, his battery begins to drain, rendering Baymax dysfunctional. Hiro is them forced to return Baymax home to charge, allowing him to regain composure. Once he does, he notices Tadashi's absence within the household and questions his whereabouts. Hiro explains Tadashi's passing, leaving him with a heavy heart. Sensing this, Baymax downloads files on human emotion, allowing him to properly comfort Hiro. Just then, Hiro realizes the fire that killed Tadashi was no accident, but instead a way for Yokai to cover the tracks of his Microbot theft. Blaming Yokai for the death of his brother, Hiro swears to bring him to justice, immediately recruiting Baymax to assist him. To achieve this goal, Baymax is given an upgrade. Using data and programming from a karate film, Hiro installs a new chip within Baymax's programming. One that gives him the ability to battle. Along with that, a suit of armor to protect his ballon-like exterior is also created, though Baymax notes his discomfort, feeling modifications may undermine his intentional purposes. Nevertheless, Hiro assures the best, and the duo sneak out into the night to track down Yokai. At the warehouse, however, Yokai is nowhere to be found. Nonetheless, the duo seeks guidance through the sole Microbot of their possessions, and are led to the nearby docks, where Yokai soon appears. Hiro and Baymax go into hiding and prepare for battle, until Hiro's friends, and Tadashi's former classmates (Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi and Fred), arrive, having been contacted by Baymax earlier, whom believed their presence would help subdue Hiro's depression. The noise made by their arrival catches Yokai's attention, and the mask villain instantly attacks, throwing a load of cargo at the team in hopes of crushing them; only to be foiled by a protective Baymax. Whilst the kids retreat to Wasabi's van, Baymax stays behind to battle Yokai, though he meets his defeat rather quickly; being knocked onto the hood of Wasabi's van. With that, the team makes their escape, though Yokai's pursues them hastily. Fortunately, they manage to escape by accidentally falling into the bay, having Yokai believe them to be dead. They remain trapped at the ocean floor until Baymax removes his armor and brings them to safety. Sensing Hiro to be in need of warm shelter, Baymax requests a place of refuge, and the friends travel to shore to rest and recover at the home of Fred. There, Baymax reveals to have scanned Yokai's health (explaining he was meant to care for everyone), allowing Hiro to use the information to track the villain down. Before he does so, he, Baymax, and the entire time, receive modifications to become a powerful group of superheroes. Under the guise of his armor, Baymax is known as "Baymax 2.0" and is the last to receive an upgrade. Once it is complete, he and Hiro take test flight throughout the city, which not only proves to be a success, but enhances Hiro's levels of happiness, much to Baymax's delight. As the duo rest atop an air ballon, overlooking a sunset, they briefly begin to bond, with Baymax openly taking note of Hiro's increased euphoria and serenity. With this, Baymax believes his treatment to have reached completion, asking Hiro if he's satisfied with his care, which would result in the robot's deactivation. Not wanting Baymax to depart, and needing him to put a stop to Yokai, Hiro denies and returns to the mission at hand, commanding Baymax to scan the city to find Yokai. The masked villain's whereabouts are traced on an island not far from the city, and the heroes gather to travel forth. There, they find an abandoned facility originally belonging to tech-geru Alistair Krei, which was shut down after an accident involving his newly built portal. Not only that, the group also discovers the portal in the process of recreation, believing Krei is the culprit behind Yokai's mask, and wishes to rebuild the portal for his own purposes. Just then, the group meets an attack in the form of Yokai, and the villain's identity is soon revealed to be Professor Callaghan, the former professor at San Fransokyo Tech who was believed to have been killed in the fire that killed Tadashi. Furious, Hiro commands Baymax to destroy the professor, but Baymax denies, explaining he is unable to harm a human being. Without thinking, Hiro removes Baymax's original healthcare programming chip, leaving only his battle programming and turning him into a mindless killing machine. Baymax instantly attacks Callaghan, but the villain manages to escape with his life once Honey Lemon recovers Baymax's original chip and returns it into its slot. Ashamed by the trouble he's caused, Baymax apologizes to the team for causing distress, only to have Hiro order him to find Callaghan in hopes of finishing the job. Baymax explains his scanner has become corrupt, and the two return to San Fransokyo to repair. There, a frustrated Hiro tries to remove Baymax's programming chip once again, but remembering the events that occurred the last time, the robot goes against Hiro's wishes and prevents him from doing so. Out of grief and anger, Hiro goes through a breakdown, openly voicing his despair over Tadashi's death. Baymax comforts Hiro by specifically stating "Tadashi is here", leading him to show a series of recorded footage of Hiro's deceased brother through his video monitor. The sight and sound of a comforting, loving Tadashi eases Hiro's heavy heart, successfully comforting him and bringing him to his senses. The boy thanks his robot companion for the comfort, just before the rest of the team arrives and shows the duo new footage they recovered on the island. It is revealed Callaghan's daughter, Abigail Callaghan, was apparently killed in the accident that resulted in the closure of Krei's facility, revealing Callaghan's scheme to be revenge plot against Krei. The team then heads to Krei Tech, where Callaghan attacks the tech guru and reveals his plot to destroy all the Krei loves by sending it all into the portal that killed his daughter. Baymax and the others battle Callaghan, but are soon pinned down by the overwhelming swarm of Microbots. As Baymax merely meets his end, the robot spots Hiro merely seconds away from being sucked into the portal, himself. Baymax gathers his strength and immediately rushes to the rescue, managing to save the boy in time. From there, the two set their sites for Callaghan's Microbots, destroying them and sending them into the sucking portal, thus rendering Callaghan powerless. Once the portal is subdued, Hiro and the team prepare to escape to avoid its oncoming destruction via explosion. However, Baymax stays forth, sensing life within the portal (Abigail), and volunteers to go inside to rescue her. Hiro joins him, and as the portal continues to near destruction, the two travel into the mysterious void to recover Callaghan's daughter. Inside, and after some time of flying, they come across her shuttle, where she's resting in hyper-sleep. With Baymax pushing, the trio begin the process of making their escape, but debris from Krei's demolished building strikes them, leaving Baymax's armor partially destroyed, as well as detouring their escape, to the point where survival is nearly impossible. However, having one rocket-fist intact, Baymax gets the idea to blast Hiro and Abigail to safety, knowing sacrificing himself would be the only way to save Hiro, and thus, requests Hiro state he's satisfied with his care, which is the only way he's able to leave the boy's side. Realizing this would result in Baymax's demise, Hiro goes against the idea, refusing to lose Baymax, as well, but the robot calmly explains it's the only way of survival, and assures Hiro that, no matter what, he will always be with him. In tears, Hiro embraces his companion as a way of bidding farewell, and sadly recites the statement to initiate Baymax's deactivation. With these words, Baymax ignites his rocket fist, sending Hiro and Abigail back to safety, whilst he is left stranded within the portal, which eventually explodes, thus killing the robot. After returning home, with Abigail by his side, Hiro and the team mourn the loss of their companion. Following these events, Hiro and the gang bring Callaghan to justice, sending him to the authorities whilst a now conscious Abigail is taken into medical care. Some time after the catastrophe ends and the city is saved, Hiro manages to move on from the loss of Tadashi and Baymax, finding comfort in his family and friends, as well as joins the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology as a student alongside the rest of his companions. As such, Hiro gains Tadashi's former room, where he stores Baymax's armor first in loving memory of his companion. One day, upon fondly remembering the robot, Hiro notices Baymax's original, healthcare programming chip within the palm of the robotic fist. This allows Hiro the ability to recreate Baymax, using the chip to restore his personality and memories, thus reviving him completely. The moment Baymax is rebooted, he instantly recognizes Hiro and happily greets him; and the two share a loving reunion. Following Baymax's revival, Hiro reforms the Big Hero 6 superhero team, the the friends go about their days heroically protecting their city. Gallery Baymax.jpg Baymax in Suit.png Nknnqoptctwc11qsawdb.jpg|The Original Baymax from Marvel Comics U0adfu7jtbcw17httnvk.jpg|The Original Hiro working on the Original Baymax Oqkmtddcbbpvwvv1ollm.png|The Original Baymax's alternate form Baymax Disney INFINITY.png|Baymax in Disney Infinity Trivia *Baymax is voiced by Scott Adsit, the person who voiced Clay Puppington from Moral Orel. *He is similar to Bruce Banner from the films because they are both doctors, they are invincible and they protect the innocence. *The Baymax 2.0 armor is similar to Iron Man Mark 3 armor without the Energy Emanation and the Magnetic Force-Field. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Robots Category:Metallic heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Armored Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Revived Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:Healers Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:War Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Boxers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Asexual Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason